Code lyoko: episode 72 The seige of the replica
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Lyokowarriors will destroy the first supercomputer. X.A.N.A. must be very mad.


**The scenario of this episode was taken from the game: code lyoko quest for infinity.**

**I do not own Code lyoko or code lyoko: quest for infinity.**

**#72 The siege in the replica**

[ computer lab ] 27/09/2013 Wednesday 14:45

Everyone are in the lab meeting. Jeremy entered the lab. " Guys I have good news and bad news." Jeremy said. " Okay einstein. we're listening." Ulrich said. "Well... Good news, I've finished the translation project, bad news, I need a lot of resources to do that.". "HUH?" Yumi asked in confusion. " With the data from the replicas. I found out, that we need co-ordinates of the super computers and connect them with the tower of the replica." Jeremy frowned. William asks: "And what about resources?". " To locate the super computers I need to use the deep scan, but it requires a lot of energy from the core of lyoko, and it will be vulnerable." Jeremy answered "we'll begin in 2 hours."

[ Odd and Ulrich's room ] 15:07

Ulrich enters the room and became furious, he turns to Odd, then shouts at him:"Odd kiwi ate my boxers!". Odd tries to calm him down: " Oh, come on Ulrich. He needs some free." Ulrich protests: " No Odd! He's a vermin!" He slams the door. Odd and Kiwi are alone: " We don't need Ulrich right my little dog."

[ lyoko_ sector 5_ core chamber] 16:45

Jeremy announces through the intercom : " Activation the deep scan in: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Start!" The core of lyoko shines brightly " deep scan is activated. The now have only 1 shield layer. It won't take more than 5 minutes. Here the monsters are." Odd fights against creepers. they are very fast, Odd has a hard fight. Fortunately Yumi helped him, distracting them: " yohoo! Catch me f you can.". While they were distracted Odd shoted at them. " Thanks Yumi.". Ulrich fights with polymorphic clone. They swing at each other with great speed. then they jump into the strikes clone out and destroys it." hmph. It was faster than before. William tries to destroy blocks. their fire was very fast. He defends himself with his zweihander, then he turns into the silver smoke, dodges lasers and after reappearing slice blocks. Aelita and Odd have a fight with heavy metal- ulrtratank. It fires at the core: "One more shot and it will be over." Jeremy shouted at the microphone. Aelita distracts it and Ulrich with William slice ultratank. Odd says:"Jeremy is that over?" Jeremy answers:" Yeah. go to the skid.

[ digital sea- X:423 Y: 256 to the desert replica ] 17:11

The digital sea glows bright red. " release." Aelita commands. This time they deal with mantas. William locks on the manta, but the monster suddenly disappears: " What!?" Manta shots at William's navskid. He's very mad! " Ok fishy. now you're mine. FIRE!" He shots at manta. Monster dodges several torpedo, but destroyed at the third shot. Ulrich chases the second manta: " Oh. you're very fast, but speed won't help you." He fires torpedo at manta. Odd Has the fastest manta. He misses every time: " ARRGHH! SLOW DOWN ALREADY!" He uses the ricochet effect and finally destroys the monster." Navskids in." Aelita commands as Skid moved to the replica.

[ desert replica ] 17:21

Skid entered the replica."Aelita you must dock the skid to the tower." Aelita obeys. " Skid is docked." Aelita reports. Jeremy types on the keyboard. The tower on the replica has been activated " Okay. I'll teleport Odd and Ulrich to the laboratory. Aelita, Yumi and William must protect the skid." Jeremy activates the program: "teleportation: Odd , Teleportation: Ulrich." Odd and Ulrich Disappear from the navskids: " Odd ? Ulrich? ODD!? ULRICH!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Jeremy shouts. "JEREMY IT WORKED!" Jeremy relaxes: " Okay, but next time don't blow up my ear drums. Okay where are you?" Ulrich Reports:" we're in some sort of military base." " Like area 51?" Odd added , but Ulrich protested: "Odd, area 51 doesn't exist!". " Enough! I'll guide you to the super computer. William, what is the situation?" William answers: " Well, we have ten hornets." Yumi charges at them, throw her fans and slices eight of them, the rest shoot at her. "Yumi. You lost 40 lifepoints." Jeremy said looking at the monitor.

[ secret desert lab ] 19:56 GMT +5

Odd and Ulrich arrived in the super computer room. They were amazed. It wasn't looked like their super computer. It looked like a white and slender tower In the dirty laboratory. Ulrich reports: " Jeremy we found the super computer." " Good now give me a minute." The force field around the S.C. disappeared : " DESTROY IT NOW!" Odd fires laser arrows. And then the supercomputer blows up. " Bravo! Mission accomplished. I'll teleport you back." Odd and Ulrich disappeared into pixels. Then they appear in the navskids. Replica is disintegrating . Skid dives into the digital sea. the sphere blows up:" Cool! The destruction of the supercomputer brings total destruction of the replica!" Odd is enjoined: " WOW! What a fireworks display." Then they see the energy object. "Jeremy! I see an energy object. It goes from the destroyed replica. But Skid Isn't so fast." Aelita said. " Use navskid. It fast enough." Ulrich's navskid chases down the object and reports in the end:" Jeremy. The object goes to the next replica further away.". " Got it."

[ computer lab ] 17:47

Ulrich is frowning: "After we destroy one replica, we discover another one. We'll never finish." Jeremy is thinking about that energy object: ' Maybe X.A.N.A. has created a copy of sector 5 to contain the energy.' Yumi cheers everyone up:"That was great! If we'll keep that up, we'll destroy X.A.N.A. in no time. And now we must celebrate." Group raise their fists in joy: " YEAH!"

**I have a plan about that energy. But for now I could explain about my future crossover. It will be a sequel of my season 4. After my crossover will be season 5, with Laura and the character of Transformers prime in the group.**


End file.
